nielsen_ratingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:ABC revamps Thursday: 'Last Resort' shipped to Tuesday, 'Wisteria Lane' pushed up to 9, 'Revenge' placed at 10/@comment-98.109.167.222-20130223211419/@comment-6947513-20130318225405
Follow-up for those interested! 'Sunday - '''ABC Sunday has been consistently winning the night by large margins, with major increases recently. ''8-'' America's Funniest Home Videos has flourished at 8, rising double digits to a great 3.2 average. ''9-'' Once Upon a Time has finally recovered at 9, rising triple digits to a 4.9 average and sweeping Sunday. ''10-'' Red Widow is pulling "hit" numbers for the first time in its existence, averaging a 4.6 with stellar retention of its lead-in. '''Monday -' Day 1 of ABC's dual old-skewing nightly lineup has been hitting highs and winning the night with nice retention across the hours. ''8-'' Dancing With the Stars has really taken off recently, averaging a ridiculous 6.2 and crushing the competition. ''10-'' Castle has shown so much promise lately, consistently managing to hold onto a large chunk of its lead-in with a series high 5.7 average. '''Tuesday - '''Day 2 of ABC's dual old-skewing nightly lineup has also been hitting highs, and although not quite as potent as Monday, it always pulls out a win. ''8-'' Dancing With the Stars has been flying for the results as well, averaging a huge 5.8 and creaming the competition. ''9-'' Last Resort has risen a lot from its low Thursday levels, but its 4.5 average is still not that impressive considering the hefty lead-in. ''10-'' Body of Proof is probably ABC's biggest disappointment of the night, as its 3.3 average is very underwhelming. '''Wednesday - '''ABC's comedy Wednesday was always high rated to begin with, and it's been growing, but I think it's basically reached its maximum non-Thursday potential. ''8-'' The Middle's recent 6.1 average marks an elevation over early-season levels. ''8:30-'' Suburgatory has again shown its ability to build on its lead-in, solidified by its supreme 6.3 average. ''9-'' Modern Family is the only Wednesday comedy that has been seriously growing recently, with its killer 8.9 average showing ABC that they should put a comedy hour on Thursdays at 7. ''9:30-'' Last Man Standing's retention continues to underwhelm, as its 5.5 average is not even close to sufficient. ''10-'' Malibu Country will probably be shipped to 7pm Thursdays alongside Modern Family due to it always self-starting with a 7.5 average depite a much lower lead-in. ''10:30-'' Happy Endings is lead-in dependent, but that's okay because it averages a big 6.7, consistently making it #3 for the night. '''Thursday - '''Guilty Pleasure Thursday has been a major success, and completely sweeps the entire night. ''8-'' Nashville's recent 14.9 average is fantastic, especially considering it faces a lot of competition and leads out of basically nothing. ''9- ''Wisteria Lane's recent 16.7 average makes it the #1 show on television by a landslide, and its new timeslot has allowed it to take over all of original television. ''10-'' Revenge is very, very lead-in dependent, as its recent 13.6 average is heavily inflated by the first fifteen minutes, which mimic its lead-in's massive final fifteen minutes. '''Friday - '''Reality Friday, which replaced TGIF, has been doing much better than anyone could have hoped for. ''8- ''Wipeout consistently makes for a nice family hour, with a huge 5.0 A18-49 average, a bigger 6.7 A25-54, an even bigger 8.9 A18-34 average, a whooping 14.5 T12-17 average, and an unbelivable 18.9 K2-11 average. ''9-'' The Bachelor has been doing great among A18-49, with a massive 7.1 average, but even better among A18-34, with a whooping 16.1 average, and pretty solid among A25-54 as well with a 5.0 average. ''10-'' Shark Tank is good for ABC in that, along with Revenge, it's one of their only shows that managed to skew really well in the older demos. In A18-49, Shark Tank manages a nice 4.0 average, but among A25-54, it averages an unwordly 13.4. The bad news is A18-34, where it manages *only* a 2.8 average.